


A hope for Sanvers 2

by slendercyd



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slendercyd/pseuds/slendercyd
Summary: It was not easy for Alex to have Maggie back but things are going on her way.





	A hope for Sanvers 2

**Author's Note:**

> This is emotional but i do what i can  
> Peace.....

"Hello"  
Ruby enters Maggie's room with some flowers. She knows its late but she wanted to help Alex. Since the day a man see her, she became sad again.  
"Ruby...? Your here, wheres your mom? Its very late for you to go out." Maggie try to sit a bit, and her bump was getting attention to Ruby. The kid smiled at her as she looks to Maggie.  
"Hey, wheres your mom? Did she knows your here right now?"  
"She is sick, Alex, Kara and Lena are taking care of me."  
"What happened? Is she here too?"  
"Shes not, shes at the Luthors hospital. She had a serious mediacal problem and its been five years. I visit her every saturday. And shes fine."  
"Oh my god, are you okay?" Maggie hugged her but the kid was excited for her baby.  
"Yes, Alex is a good guardian to me. She took me after school and teaches me self defense sometimes."  
"Did she tell somethings about me?"  
"Yes, everytime. I mean a lot of time. She dont forget you. I hope this is only between you and me. Please......"  
"Okay..." maggie smile at the first time when she saw Ruby's puppy face.  
"Remember the day you texted her about your passport?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"She never deleted. Ever.. you can see it if you like."  
"Ruby, you know..... things change. I've been away and things happened to me. Like....like this one." Presenting her baby bump.  
Ruby notice her scars on her pulse.  
"You try to hurt yourself? Why?"  
Things are difficult to Maggie to answer's Ruby's question. She became emotional again. Starts to cry but the kid hugged her and comforting her. Shes a mommas girl and she dont want her to cry.  
"My mom always say, that im the one precious thing she had. Thats why even its difficult to be a good daughter, im trying to do it. And i always fail. But to pay her in return, i give her a hug and kisses."  
"You are really sweet, Ruby."  
"But, your baby is sweeter than me. Just wait it to come out. Your baby will make you a real superhero. Just like any mom in the world."  
Maggie smiled as she cried. She is.really touched of Ruby.

 

Outside the room, Alex is standing behind and happily cried. She dont realize that a kid just like Ruby can make her smile. She dont come in, she just let the two inside. And she went back to the apartment.  
Kara is worrying about Ruby because its very very late. As Alex enters the door, " hey, did you find Ruby? Its already 10 pm.?"  
"She with Maggie."  
"What..., why is she there?"  
"I dont know, but she make Maggie laughed."  
"What?"  
"When the last time we talked. She really mad at me and herself. She hate herself because shes pregnant. And i dont know what to do with it, Kara. I felt like its my fault. I let her go, because i want kids and she dont. And she went pregnant and she tries to killed herself..... its my fault."  
"Alex, dont say it." Kara hugged her. "Its not your fault. Theres a reason that happens. You just do your best to loved her."  
"But i let her go."  
"Alex, just give her time. Youll see, everything will be okay. Im going to try talk to her. Just dont blame yourself."

 

Early on the next day, Kara went to the hospital and see Ruby is sleeping behind her. She quietly wake her up because Alex is waiting outside to get her to school. And when there alone, Kara saw her bump, maybe shes on her 8 month. And its scary to the baby of what Maggie is doing to herself.  
A minute later, she woke up and see Kara is standing at the front her bed.

"Goodmorning"  
Kara greet her with a smile and she is trying not to make it bad day for Maggie.  
"Kara, hi,"  
Kara sit to the chair beside her bed.  
"Wow, its big. Congratulations. Was that okay?"  
Maggie smiled. "Yes, im happy to see you. Thank you for dropping by."  
"No problem. So how are you? I can see the Ruby's with you last night. Did she disturb you a bit?"  
"No, she is a good kid. She is really nice. Sam will be proud of her. By the way where is she?"  
"Shes with Alex. Maggie, can we talk?"  
"Yes, sure."  
"I really dont know what to say right now. But i want you to feel comfortable."  
"Is it about Alex?"  
"Was that okay?"  
"Yes, its okay. Well its that...we dont talk much each other on the last time..."  
"She want you to be okay, right now that you were pregnant. She wanted to takecare of you."  
"Im not her responsibility anymore Kara. Were done."  
"Im sorry, but shes angry to herself too because you are hurting yourself."  
"Why? She must moved on. Its been five years. Kara. She dont deserve me."  
"She loved you Maggie. She never stops loving you. And shes hoping that she will gonna see one day."  
"Yeah Kara? But not like this, okay," temperature are rising now. Maggie is very emotional. She cried and again she is blaming herself.  
"I am not the girl for her. Its not the Maggie that you all know anymore Kara."  
Kara's voice became high because Maggie dont understand things.  
"Thats not true. Youre still her,"  
"I lost my job because of this."  
"Its not the baby's fault. Maggie. And its not your fault too. Its nobody's fault. So stop hurting yourself or blaming yourself. I did mistakes too and i learn from it. Its doesnt mean you make mistakes you cant handle. You do handle it Maggie. You are a strong woman. Badass woman as what you are before. And right now you are morethan that. You have to think of it."  
And the room became silence because of Kara.  
She hopes that Maggie would realize things. 

After that Kara went straight to Catco she is really late but she dont mind. Lena is waiting for her at her table.  
"You are late. Ms. Danvers."  
"Sorry, but i really need to see Maggie."  
"Maggie.. why, what happened to her?"  
"Shes pregnant."  
"Who's the father? Was that okay to ask?"  
"I dont know who's the father but thats not important anymore. She really need support and advice."

At the DEO.  
Alex was unable to work because her interest is on Maggie  
She was worrying very much. She want to see her but she knows there is no chance to make them understand each other.  
A minute later, Kara arrived and go straight to Alex.  
"What did she say?"  
"Nothing. Lets give her some time. Youll see,"  
"I dont expect anything anymore."  
"Dont say that. Just believe in miracles. Alex. She will be fine."

 

To be continued....


End file.
